Fix My Heart
by CherryBlossom201
Summary: They betrayed me...They Broke Me...All Because Of 1 Mistake
1. Chapter 1

**Me:I Own Nothing But The Idea**

**Summery:**They betrayed me...They Broke Me...All Because Of 1 Mistake

**Bold=Inner Sakura**

**Bold+Quotation marks=Inner Sakura Talking**

_Italic=Thinking_

**_Bold+Italic+Quotation marks=Zetsu Talking_**

Quotation marks=Talking

* * *

Sakura POV

5...It's like that number is cursed. Why you ask?Well when I was 5 I was bullied. My 5th genin mission nearly killed naruto and sasuke. My 5th chunnin mission nearly killed me. My 5th jounin mission killed the client. And now my 5th anbu mission ruined my life. Why did it ruin my life?Well I'm gonna have to tell you from the beginning.

_Flashback_

Knock Knock Knock

"Mmm...Yes?"I said half asleep.

"The Hokage wants you for a mission."The man said as he walked away. I could barely hear him threw the door but thanks to my super awesome hearing I could.

"Ok"I replied as I got up and put on my anbu outfit. Soon I was out the door and in tsunades office with misaki,my best friend.

"Both of you are going on an S-rank mission to get a special scroll."Tsunade managed to say before she was cut off by me.

"And orochimaru is after it?"I asked

"Orochimaru AND the Akatsuki"Tsunade said.

"Why just us?"Misaki asked curiously.

"Because you 2 are powerful shinobi that are capable of handling a mission like this-At that both misaki and I were swelling with pride-Plus every other shinobi is either out of the village or can't handle this mission...Now go and get me that scroll"Tsunade said after she gave them the location of the scroll.

"Hai"Misaki and I said simultaneously.

* * *

Halfway there we were attacked by rouges. They were smart and split us up. I got 7 and misaki got 5. Currently I have 3 left and only 1 wound but I know that is about to change.

As soon as they backed off a little I disappeared. Quickly I appeared behind rouge #1 and I struck. Rouge #2 was too focused on being shocked by his comrade's death that I was able to send a kunai into the back of his head. Rouge #3 didn't even move to save his comrade's life. Keeping my emotions in check I doged the senbons sent my way. As I landed on the ground I only hung there for a second because he sent kunai's there and was able to cut my shirt with his deadly accuracy. I then ran at him with my kanata. Occasionally dodging the weapons that were flung at me,I was able to get hit. He now had a broken hand,a hip wound and a broken ankle!Suddenly he tripped me up and held a kunai at my throat. With his other hand he stabbed my thigh and whispered in my ear,

"Now were gonna have fun aren't we,sweet-heart?"

His hand traveled up and began trying to pull my clothes off. Quickly I bit his hand making him weaken his hold giving me time to stab him in his heart with the kunai that I yanked out of my pouch. After pushing his corpse off of me I fixed my clothes and raced over to where misaki was fighting.

* * *

**A**s soon as I saw misaki I was about to cry. She had a large wound in her stomach and various other wounds were littering her body.

"S-s-sakura"She stuttered out as I began to heal her wounds. She wasn't going to die!She would make it!She was misaki. Bright,Strong misaki!She would make it!She _would_!She had too.

"Yes?"I asked quickly.

"T-t-thank y-you for b-being m-my b-bes-s-t-"She said right before she took her last breath. No...NO!Impossible!

**'Sakura...We need to go'**

'Fine'After picking misaki up,I ran home with tears blurring my vision.

* * *

**I **knocked on the wooden door and waited. Misaki had gotten pale which was expected considering she was...

"Come in"Tsunade's voice boomed. My frowned deepened knowing that her voice would soon turn sad. I walked in anyways knowing that she had to know even if it hurt her.

"Tsunade...Misaki...S-she didn't m-make it"I stuttered out looking at the ground. I never noticed how pretty the wood looked...

"Get out"

"H-hai"Quickly I put misaki on the coach and left the room but I didn't leave the building I needed to know if tsunade could save her somehow...What I heard next had cut me deeply.

"The little bitch...Couldn't save a fellow shinobi...I'm ashamed shizune...ashamed of sakura"At this tears had began to blur my eyes. I refused to cry though because I promise to be strong for misaki.

"Hai"I couldn't help the tears that had started falling. I need to be strong I reminded my self. I need to get stronger. Running home I paced around my room a few minutes until the idea to leave and train hit me. I couldn't get stronger in this place. I had already packed my pack and started doing a checklist with inner. After we finished I left through the window.

12 pm

"Goodbye..."I said as I walked out of the village unaware of the person watching me walk away.

_End Of Flashback_

Now I'm running from the akatsuki...The one's who killed garra-kun(we had revive him)...turns out they want me to join. Soon I'm on the ground with someone on me.

"Goodnight princess,yeah"That deidara guy said right before he knocked me out.

* * *

Please Review. Bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:I Own Nothing But The Idea**

**Summery:**They betrayed me...They Broke Me...All Because Of 1 Mistake

**Bold=Inner Sakura or The 9 Tailed Fox**

_Italic=Thinking_

**_Bold+Italic+Quotation marks=Zetsu Talking_**

Quotation marks=Talking

* * *

Sakura POV

I awoke to see the akatsuki hovering over me.

"Welcome To The Akatsuki"A man with orange hair and grey ringed eyes said as he helped me up which caused many shocked faces...This guy must not help people up much...Looks like i'm special

"Wha-"I started to say but then was cut off by some super hyper guy with an orange lollipop mask jumped on me!

"Aww Cherry-chans so cute!Tobi loves Cherry-chan!Does Cherry-chan love tobi?Tobi's a good boy!"Tobi said while hugging my waist with a lollipop in his hand,Blonde dude was about to say something before I cut him off...

"Erm...Yeah sure tobi is a good boy!"I said with a small smile...

"Yay!"Tobi Yelled as he let go of my waist and did a happy dance but then latched back on.

"Tobi!Let go of her,yeah!" yelled as he pulled him off.

"But whyyy?Cherry-chan didn't mind!Right Cherry-chan?"Tobi asked cutely

"Um-!"I started to say been suddenly I felt a hand on my ass!Soon I turned around and punched the guy threw 4 walls and then I walked up to him,yanked him up and demanded him to apologize.

"I'm sorry That you have a sexy ass."He said loudly making me blush and slap him to next year. Soon I realized that all eyes were on us.

"Damn kitten!Remind me not to get on your bad side!"Fish-stick said.

"Hey leader-sama can she be hidans partner now?"Stitches asked.

"Hell no!"Both me and dude I just beat the shit of yelled.

"See deidara-sempai!Cherry-chan didn't hit me like that"Tobi said.

"Yeah,Yeah"Deidara said.

"hn"Uchiha-bitch said. Plant-dude and sasori said nothing.

**'Wow your actually acting like their your friends!'**Inner said surprised.

_'Shi-Crap!Your right!Gotta be emotionless'_I stiffened and put on my emotionless face.

"What do you want from me?My medical skill?"I asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why am I here?"

"Your our daughter"Konan said intertwining her fingers with pein.

* * *

Meanwhile In Konoha

"GRANNY-SAMA!"Naruto yelled bursting into tsunade's office.

"What are you doing in here!?Can't you see i'm in the middle of something!?"Tsunade yelled,eye's filled with anger,pointing at the village elders.

"SAKURA'S GONE!SHE LEFT THE VILLAGE!"Naruto yelled.

"WHAT!?SHIZUNE!GET ME ANBU ASAP!"Tsunade shouted

"That stupid haruno!I told you she was gonna run!"The male elder said clearly angered.

"She was the only one left!We have to get her ba-"The elder women began to say but she was cut off by tsunade.

"QUIET!"Tsunade roared.

"You needed us,hokage-sama?"The anbu leader said emotionless.

"I need you to get sakura haruno back in the village immediately!I want her dead or alive!Now go!She can't be far!"Tsunade yelled.

"Hai!"The anbu replied and immediately started their little trip.

* * *

"W-what?"I stuttered. Turns out the others didn't know either cause they were shocked...again.

"Your our daughter,Sakura."Pein said still holding hands with konan.

"You have a (F*cking)DAUGHTER(,yeah)!?"A few of the members yelled out.

"Yes. Now lower your voices."Pein said in a emotionless yet deadly tone while glaring.

"And hidan you touch my daughter again and you will DIE!"Konan said glaring. Anger dripped off every word like poison yet she still had an emotionless face

"HaHa I can't f*cking die,B*tch"Hidan said right before a hand wrapped around his mouth shutting his foul-mouth up.

"Shut up hidan"A man with stitches said in his low rough voice.

"So Sakura...Are you gonna join us?We won't force you."Pein said in his normal deep emotionless voice.

* * *

And DONE!So anyway I got a poll on my page so could ya stop by and vote...Please...

Bye!See ya soon ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:I Own Nothing But The Idea**

**Summery:**They betrayed me...They Broke Me...All Because Of 1 Mistake

**Bold=Inner Sakura**

_Italic=Thinking_

**_Bold+Italic+Quotation marks=Zetsu Talking_**

Quotation marks=Talking

* * *

**~Fix My Heart~**

* * *

Sakura POV

"I..."

_'Psst!Inner should I join?'_I asked.

**'Hell Yeah!They'res Hot Guys Here!'**Inner shouted.

_'Inner!'_I yelled.

**'What?'**She asked.

_'Don't say that!'_I replied.

**'Fine!You should join so we can train!'**Inner said.

_'That's great and all but what about our...Freedom?'_I asked.

* * *

**~Fix My Heart~**

* * *

Deidara's POV

Damn. This girl takes forever to answer a simple question...SHIT I'm turning into sasori!With way better looks!Anyway this girl is hot!I'ma ask her out!

* * *

**~Fix My Heart~**

* * *

Tobi/Madara(He's madara in this story...Not obito)POV

This girl shall be useful...

* * *

**~Fix My Heart~**

* * *

Hidan's POV

Pink hair?Bwahahahhahahahhahahhahhahahhhahahahahhahha!

* * *

**~Fix My Heart~**

* * *

Itachi's POV

Hn.

* * *

**~Fix My Heart~**

* * *

Sasori's POV

OMG how long does it take to answer a yes or no question!I already hate the bitch!Why I hate her you ask?SHE KILLED ME!SHE MURDERED ME AND MY SUPER AWESOME PUPPETS!

* * *

**~Fix My Heart~**

* * *

Sakura's POV

I looked into everyone's eyes trying to see if they actually wanted me here...I couldn't tell...

**'Just Follow Your Heart!Who Cares What These Super Smexy Guy's Think!?'**Inner yelled.

_'You...'_I replied.

"I accept,Okaasan...Otousan"I said voice void of emotion. Some happiness shinned in my eyes though...I could feel it.

"Welcome Home Sakura"Okaasan said in a mother-like voice.

"Akatsuki Dismiss...Sakura stay..."Otousan said in an emotionless voice. All the akatsuki dispersed out the door except for a few that just disappeared in a cloud of smoke. After all the akatsuki left otousan spoke

"Well...Are you gonna give us hug?"At that I laughed and ran up and hugged them tightly and said with a voice filled with happiness

"I'm glad to be back!"

"And were glad to have you back"Okaasan said with a smile. Otousan had a smile too...No matter how small it was!

* * *

**~Fix My Heart~**

* * *

Sakura's POV

"And this is your room,sakura"Okaasan said while opening a white door that had my name painted on in light pink with cherry blossoms surrounding it. When she opened the door a beautiful room(You can find it on my profile page at the bottom).

"So how do you like it?"Okaasan asked.

"It's Beautiful!I love it!thank you so much!"I replied.

"Glad you like it. Your closet has your uniform in it. You are required to wear it outside the base unless told otherwise. You don't have to wear it inside the base. If you need to go somewhere then you have to inform pein that your leaving. You must call pein leader-sama in front of the other members unless told otherwise by pein himself. You may not harm any member unless provoked. Lastly you must participate in akatsuki game night"Okaasan informed me.

"Game night?"I asked. Okaasan nodded

"Yes. Game night is on Friday and usually consists of poker. Sadly you all have to participate. Me and pein don't because...we are...busy at the time"Eww!

"..."

"Enjoy your room...In 30 minutes a akatsuki member will be here to introduce you to the others...Bye sweetheart."Okaasan said as she gave me one last hug before leaving to do god knows what.

* * *

**~Fix My Heart~**

* * *

Sakura's POV

Knock Knock

"Sakura-san...I'm here to introduce you to the rest of the akatsuki"

* * *

**~Fix My Heart~**

* * *

And Done!Who's knocking on sakura's door?Find out next time on Fix My Heart. REVIEW PLEASE :)

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:I Own Nothing But The Idea**

**Summery:**They betrayed me...They Broke Me...All Because Of 1 Mistake

**Bold=Inner Sakura**

_Italic=Thinking_

**_Bold+Italic+Quotation marks=Zetsu Talking_**

Quotation marks=Talking

* * *

**~Fix My Heart~**

* * *

Sakura POV

"So this is the kitchen"

"Yes, Sakura"

"It's dusty"

"...we don't clean often"And in a flash, Itachi Uchiha was gone.

"This is horrible..."And so the cleaning job began.

* * *

**~Fix My Heart~**

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Cleaning...what else?"A now slightly aggravated Sakura replied.

"Tsk...I don't fucking know."

"...Shut the fuck up..."Sakura said pushing back stray hairs falling from her bun. Suddenly Hidan was only a few inches away from her.

"Damn bitch you have a lot more than it looks"He said as he began slowly touching her breasts. He was definitely testing her waters. Unfortunately(or fortunately) these waters were deadly.

"Get off Asshole!"As always Hidan did not listen and just before she started channeling chakra to her fists, Sasori walked in.

"Hidan...I suggest you stop touching Sakura. I shouldn't have to remind you she's leader-sama's daughter"

"Hmpf...bastard"

"Thank you sasori"A slightly blushing Sakura said.

"...Whatever...but your gonna have to pay me back"

"Wha-...he's gone...damn"

* * *

And the end...Sorry it took me forever. I didn't even realize it had been that long. Well anyways next time it will be longer.

Bye


End file.
